


Road Trip

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grahamfield Mention, Multiple chapters, Post-Canon, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after Mark Jefferson was exposed and Max saved Arcadia Bay from what seemed to be certain destruction, Chloe plans a spring break road trip to Portland with her best friend. While she's there, she's forced to come to terms with both her feelings and impending realities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travel Delays

Chloe: max

Chloe: MAX

Chloe: u need to get to the parking lot like 10 mins ago

Max: Sorry! I just have to bring Lisa over to Kate’s

Chloe: whos lisa

Chloe: should I be jealous

Max: Maybe. ;););)

Chloe: NO EMOJI

Max: :( Just 15 minutes OK?

Chloe: UGH fine

Chloe: better be 15 exactly

Chloe put her phone down beside her, and dug in her pockets for a cigarette. For someone with hella time powers Max is pretty good at being late. She was willing to let it slide, though, because she was going to spend spring break with her best friend in Portland and that was awesome. Kind of. 

It was complicated. It wasn’t that Chloe wasn’t excited for the trip. She knew Portland was going to be awesome and Max would love it and seeing Max happy was awesome. It just didn’t happen the way she thought it would. When she was with Rachel, she always thought about the three of them taking the trip together. 

Then October happened. 

It was getting easier to deal with it. She had the time to mourn Rachel, and the fuckers responsible for hurting her paid for it. Jeffershit was locked up for the rest of his life, and while Nathan took a deal to rat him out it’d still be a long time before he could hurt another girl. 

Chloe took a long drag on her cigarette. Rachel… she loved Rachel. Her loss wasn’t going to ever completely stop hurting. Even today her memory still stung. Now though, she felt like she could start to move on. Max had helped a lot with that. Chloe had been sure it was only a matter of time until she went back to Seattle and left her alone again; it was always what happened, and who the fuck would want to stay around Black-hell after all the shit that happened? 

Not only did Max stay, though, she called every day to check up on her, slept over on the worst days, and even helped her give Rachel a proper burial. Max even convinced her and Frank to make up for the occasion. As much as she could manage, anyways. As much as could be expected. Right as she thought things were at their absolute worst, Max was there for her.

Chloe was never going to completely lose her sense of cynicism. She’d been hurt too much to not anticipate the worst. She knew Max was destined for better things once she graduated, and that she had no idea what was going to happen after that. For now, though, that crap didn’t matter. Somehow her amazing, funny, beautiful, and now superpowered best friend had stumbled back into her life and for all the crazy shit that happened that fateful week, it felt like those five years apart had never happened.  
She sighed happily. _And now she’s mine. For the week at least._

Chloe couldn’t hold back a smile as she finally saw Max across the parking lot. The little hipster always had that effect on her. She hurriedly took one last puff on her cigarette before throwing it out the window. All right! Just you, Max, open road, fake IDs, and awesome times in- wait, what the hell is Warren doing here? Chloe groaned in exasperation as she saw Max stop to talk to him. 

_She dumped you, nerd. Move on already._ Chloe impatiently drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, hoping that this was just going to be a very quick conversation. After a couple minutes of waiting, it became clear that it wasn’t.

Fuck it. Chloe got out of the truck, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

“So hey Max, I was thinking that when you get back, if you have time or whatever, we should do a horror movie marathon. You still haven’t watched Cannibal Holocaust, and I’ve got some other old classics on my laptop.”

“Oh, that sounds cool Warren! I’ll have to see how tired I am when I get back. Things have a way of getting pretty wild with Chl-“ Max let out a squeal as Chloe jabbed her fingers into her sides, and immediately started blushing.

“Max. You. Me. Portland. Half an hour ago. Oh, hey Warren.”

“Hey Chloe.” Warren responded somewhat awkwardly. “Yeah, I should probably let you two ladies get to it then.” _Now you’re getting it._

“Yeah, I'm sorry to cut things short, but I’m already running late. Text you when I get back in?” Max asked.

“Sounds good Max Max! Tell me all about it when you’re back! I’ll miss you!”

“You too Warren! See you in a week!” Max replied back, giving him a hug and a wave goodbye. Chloe fought the urge to make gagging noises. After he had left the parking lot, she turned to face Max.

“That was easier than I thought.” Chloe grinned. “Loverboy there would probably still be pining until spring break was over if it weren’t for me. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Max rolled her eyes, and the two of them started towards the truck “He’s just a friend Chloe. All he wanted to do was say bye before I left.”

“Right. Guys totally blow up your phone and make sad puppy faces when they’re just friends. Face it Maximus, nerdy’s still all mushy for you.”

“Okay, for one he totally doesn’t do the sad puppy face-“

At that Chloe immediately put on an exaggerated frown and started in a mocking voice, “Oh Max, I’m going to miss you ever so much while you’re away! I can’t wait until you’re back so I can follow you everywhere and pretend like I’m not trying to get back into your pants!”

Max tried and failed to hold back a giggle. “He never got there in the first place! Okay, maybe he does still like me a little, but he knows we’re just friends now. He’s not one of those guys.”

“Max, I bet loverboy is going to text you at least ten times. Today.” Chloe chuckled.

“Is someone jealous of all the attention I’m getting?” the photographer retorted playfully as she heaved her suitcase up into the back of Chloe’s truck. 

“Jealous? Pffft. What do I have to be jealous of?” She shot back in what she hoped was a convincingly indifferent tone as she climbed into the driver’s seat.   
She hated to admit it, but Max wasn’t far from the truth there. _What was so great about that geek, anyway?_

“You know if you want Warren’s number, all you have to do is ask.” Max chimed in a sing-song voice, grinning at Chloe.

“UGH! Too far, Maxine, too far.” The punk laughed as Max shoved her, knowing that there was no better way to annoy her. 

As she started up the ignition she gazed at Max and smiled. _I couldn’t ask for a better partner in crime. Or time. Great, now I'm thinking in dork._

“Chloe?”

“Yeah?” Chloe suddenly sat up and pretended to adjust the mirror. _Way to get caught staring at your best friend like a creeper, dumbass._

“Can I put some of my music on? I think three hours of screamo might be a bit much for me.”

“Uh, sure. Just put the disc back in the case.” Chloe replied, hoping Max wouldn’t notice how flushed she was getting. She was thankful for the distraction when Max’s phone suddenly got a notification.

“Loverboy?”

“Real mature, Chloe.” Max replied as she stuck her tongue out.

Chloe grinned. “Told you so.”


	2. Phone Spam and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, who wouldn’t fall for the girl who’s hella cute, artsy, and kind of a badass?"

Breakfast at Two Whales was always great. Chloe thought that working there would ruin it for her, but she could never get sick of their pancakes. After wolfing down breakfast and the standard speech from mom about staying safe, calling her when they arrived, and not doing anything stupid or fun, Chloe and Max were back in the truck and back on their way to Portland. Chloe smirked every time Max’s phone went off, and kept a running tally every time it did. By the fourth message, Chloe had burst out laughing.  
  
“Really Chloe? It’s not _that_ funny.”

“Seriously! What can be so important that nerdbro has to text you four times before we’re even halfway there?” Continuing in a mock dramatic voice, “My dearest Maxine, it has almost been two entire hours without your presence. I feel as though darkness has befallen Blackwell, deprived of your freckles, which are the sun. If I do not hear your sweet voice at least twice more before the day’s end, I will surely perish.”

Max burst out laughing, despite her attempts not to. “Chloe, you’re so jealous you should just dye your hair green.” Chloe chuckled. Not because it was a good line (it wasn’t), but because dorky shit like that was _so_ Max. “Maybe we can find you a nerdy hipster on our trip to bug you. Then you won’t be so left out.”

“Right, and you know all about finding cute hipster girls?”

“No, but Warren’s pretty good at it.” Max grinned. Maybe I’ll tell him to text you some pointers, so he can give me a break!”

The older girl scrunched up her face. “Sorry Max, you fed the nice guy, he’s your problem. You can’t just pawn nerdbro off on me. I mean I can’t blame the dude for falling in love with you, because god damn…“

Max turned to look at Chloe inquisitively. She immediately felt the heat rising to her face, and tried hard to stay focused on the road. “I mean, who wouldn’t fall for the girl who’s hella cute, artsy, and kind of a badass? Seriously, you’re hardcore, Max. Like, remember when I dared you to kiss me? No wishy washy crap, you just did it.”

“Oooh, going to dare me to kiss you again, Che?” Max teased.

Chloe let out a laugh that she hoped didn’t sound as nervous as she thought it did. Chloe knew there was something more than just friendship growing when they reunited. When Max kissed her that one day, though, it confirmed those feelings because _holy shit that felt good._ Not that it mattered now, though. _That was what, 5 months ago? October screwed things up, Max moved on, that’s it. Just best friends._

Desperately thinking of a possible distraction, Chloe opened the window and lit a cigarette. She knew Max wasn’t crazy about her smoking, but would tolerate it. Chloe then took on a more serious tone. “Seriously, Max factor, you guys have been like, broken up for a month now. He still texts you like you’re a thing. Why not just tell him to get lost?”

“He’s a friend, Chloe. I don’t like telling friends to get lost. Besides, I kind of feel bad about the way things ended. I probably lead him on longer than I should have.”

“So?” the punk replied, glancing over at Max. “You made a mistake. Doesn’t mean you owe him shit.”

“Chloe, trust me. It’s a bit more complicated than that. I liked Warren. My head was just somewhere else.”

_Ugh. Not more gushing about nerdbro. Yeah he’s better than most of the assholes she’s got around her, but he’s still a creep._ “Yeah. Liked. Tell me you still want him pining for you and I’ll shut up.”

“I don’t but-“  
  
“Then it’s settled!” Chloe grinned. “Tell him you’re too busy partying with your bestie in hipster heaven and to bug someone else. Like rich bitch. Or the jesusy one. They’d be cute together, right?” She looked over at Max, and her smile faded when she saw the photographer wasn’t smiling back. “Everything alright?”

She let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re not being fair, Chloe. I know you think you’re looking out for me, but now you’re even bringing my other friends into this. I know you don’t really like Victoria or Warren, but Kate? Really?”

“Hey, Kate’s cool, but I mean you have to admit she’s got that bible study vibe down.” _Chill, Chloe. There’s a smartass and just an ass._ She looked away before chucking her cigarette out the window. “Right. Sorry, Max.”  
  
“It’s okay, Chloe.” Max smiled slightly, which was a welcome sight. Chloe hoped it wasn’t too obvious how her face lit up in response. “If we’re talking about them now, though, maybe I’ll bring you the next time Victoria drags me shopping with her. Then you two could be best friends! Maybe I could even give her your number!”  
  
Chloe looked at Max in mock offence. “Hell no! I said I’d be fair, not subject myself to cruel and unusual punishment.” She grinned at Max. “But alright. Seriously. Do you want loverboy blowing up your phone this entire trip?”

Max thought for a second. “It’d be nice if he gave it a rest for a bit.”  
  
“Then tell him that! He’s not your responsibility any more, and I promise he won’t die if you don’t text him for a week.” Keeping an eye on the road, she rested her hand affectionately on Max’s shoulder. “You’re the badass who put Jeffershit away, took down little Prescott, and saved Arcadia Bay from some hella weird apocalypse shit. Show me that spine and do something you want to do!”

Max was blushing slightly now. “Okay. I’ll tell him I’m going to be busy, and that I’ll text him when I get back.”

“There you go, Max Power!” Chloe beamed as she gave her shoulder a squeeze. “You’re going to feel so relieved without the clingmaster checking to see if you survived an hour without him.”

The punk’s grin got wider as Max smiled back at her. “Thanks, Chloe.”

“Besides, it’s more fun to watch you air guitar than it is to text him.” Chloe said with a smirk.

Max’s face turned redder, and she looked somewhat taken aback. “You notied that? I thought you were watching the road!”

“You’re too much fun to not watch, Maximus,” the punk teased.

After a bit more driving, Chloe got an idea. “Hey, Max? Check-in isn’t until like, later this afternoon. There’s an outlook up ahead. Maybe you could get some good pictures?”

Max’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “That’d be great! Is it that one just up ahead?”

“Yup. I could use a stretch anyways.” Chloe replied as she pulled over to the side of the road, where there was an outcropping surrounded by wildflowers and a bench looking out at a small lake. Chloe barely finished parking when Max was set to go with her camera. She watched Max make her way over to some of the wildflowers. The extent of Chloe’s photography knowledge was “point camera at thing, get picture,” but she was able to follow along with some of the things Max talked about, and loved to see how excited Max got about getting the perfect shot.

Smiling as she saw Max trying to get a picture of a butterfly, Chloe made her way over to the bench, and when she was certain they were alone lit up a joint. After a couple of puffs she offered it to Max, who just shook her head. _More for me, then_. She heard a click, and then looked up at Max who was already shaking a photograph. “Trying to get blackmail material on me now?”  
  
“Come on Che, you can’t even tell it’s pot. I just thought it’d be a good shot.”

“Hot girls always make for good shots.” Chloe grinned. “You must have like, some ridiculous amount of pictures of me by now.”

“I just know a good model when I see one.” Max replied, blushing slightly. Chloe pretended not to notice, and took another puff, feeling more relaxed as she did. Turning to look at Max again, she saw that the photographer seemed to be deep in thought.

“What’s up, Max-a-roni?”

“I think I know how we could get an even better picture.” Max grinned as she reached into her camera bag and pulled out a pair of eye patches. Chloe immediately knew what Max was getting at.

“No way, Max!”

“Just like old times. Captain Max and her trusted first mate the dread pirate Che, sail-“

“Wait, why are you the captain?” Chloe interrupted.

“Because I came up with the idea first and I brought the eye patches. Now hold still for a second.” Max replied as she put Chloe’s eyepatch on before putting on her own. Climbing over the bench, she sat down beside Chloe and rested her head on her shoulder before turning her camera to face them. “All right, say booty!”  
  
“Booty!”  
  
Before long, Chloe was looking at a picture startling similar to the one she kept in her room from when they were kids. _Just like old times is right._ “Worthy of the photo wall?” she inquired.  
  
“Definitely photo wall worthy.” Max responded. Chloe was very aware that Max hadn’t sat up yet, and was still resting her head on her shoulder. Chloe felt her heart was beating faster and sensed that she was starting to tense up. Max was oblivious to this, and just sighed contentedly. _Damn, she’s kind of adorable right now._ Chloe smiled affectionately at her, and the two pirates just sat for a while enjoying the scenery, and each other’s company.

Eventually, Chloe spoke up. “Hey, so we’ve still got an hour left to go. Wanna get moving?”

“Just one second.” Max replied as she reached for her camera, suddenly taking a closeup of Chloe, but not so fast that Chloe couldn’t flip off the camera first. “So classy.” Max said as she rolled her eyes. “Okay, now we can go.”

The rest of the drive was enjoyable, and sure enough, within an hour they were in the Portland city limits. Chloe couldn’t help but think how cute it was that Max was so enthralled by the sights. As they drove through the city, the hipster rolled down the window and pulled out her camera, taking bunches of pictures every time the traffic slowed down.

“Relax, hippie. Aren’t you going to mess up the, like, framing or whatever if you’re in the truck?” Chloe asked.

“Not if I do it right! Besides, sometimes I just want to play tourist without being all professional. Max quipped. “Besides, when did you take such an interest in proper photography Miss phone-cameras-work-just-fine?” she teased.

“I don’t get all of it, but I pick up some photo geek stuff from you.” Chloe smirked. “It’s hard to ignore you when you’re all excited and nerding out. In a good way,” Adding the last part as Max gave her a mock offended look.

After a few more minutes of driving, Chloe finally caught a glimpse of the hotel’s sign. It was the perfect location, just a couple of minutes outside downtown. It wasn’t the nicest hotel in Portland, but at least according to the reviews the beds were clean, there was a hot tub, and there was free breakfast.

For now, it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy with the response so far! Thank you everyone who left comments and Kudos. :)
> 
> And since I didn't last chapter, a big shoutout to my friend LumenInFusco, who inspired me to give the writing thing a shot, put my first drafts through the wringer and gave me tons of really good feedback, and helped me realize that it's okay to like things on the internet. <3 Check her out if you like Homestuck!


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe get to spend some quality time together their first night in Portland, while Chloe finds a way to put their fake IDs to good use.

Check-in was a bit nerve-wracking with the whole needing to be 21 thing, but the fake IDs worked like a charm (Max wasn’t too thrilled about being checked in as Victoria Chase and Brooke Scott, but couldn’t really argue at the front desk). There were two beds in the room, but knowing the second wasn’t needed, Chloe dumped all of her things on the first bed and started jumping on the second. Before long Max joined her, and they continued until they heard banging from the room below.

“Killjoy there’s just pissed off he’s too boring to do something fun!” Chloe declared while pouting. “Speaking of fun, what’s happening tonight? We breaking in our fake IDs?”

“Actually, _Victoria_ , I’m kind of tired so I was thinking just a sleepover night.” Max responded.

“Seriously? You didn’t even do any driving!” Chloe complained. The hipster had a point, though. They had a whole week, and she was also feeling pretty tired. “Fine. Find us something good to watch, and I’ll order pizza,” she said as she dug in her duffle bag for a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She couldn’t help but notice Max trying very hard not to look as she got changed. _Really, Max? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before._

Pizza arrived before too long, and while the movies available from the hotel sucked, thankfully Max had her laptop. She had loaded up both Kill Bill movies, and the two of them sat on the bed together watching. About halfway through the first, Max rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Without thinking, Chloe affectionately wrapped an arm around Max. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Hey, Chloe?” The punk stiffened a little bit at the question. Were things getting a bit too weird?

“What’s up?”

“What snake do you think I’d be named after if I was on an assassin team?”

Chloe chuckled. “Whichever one is the least deadly? No offence, Max, but you aren’t exactly badass hitwoman material.”

The photographer playfully elbowed Chloe. “And why not?”

“Because you’re too damn nice. You’d probably take a selfie with your target and tell them they were beautiful on the instead of killing them.” Chloe grinned as she teased Max.

“But that’s why I’d be so good at it. No one suspects the hipster! Besides…” Max trailed off, and looked like she had frozen for a few seconds before pulling Chloe’s necklace out from under her shirt. “Powers, remember?”

“Yeah yeah, all powerful Max, we get it.” Chloe unsuccessfully tried to suppress a smile as she grabbed the necklace back. No matter how many times she saw them in action, Max’s time powers were always the coolest thing. Even when she just used them to mess with her.

As the first movie finished, Chloe looked down at Max. “Damn. Didn’t think you handled gore so well, Max.”

She felt Max shrug against her. “I’ve gotten more used to it. Warren loved all these old, violent horror movies. I like, cried, during Evil Dead,” she chuckled.

Chloe felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Warren. “So it doesn’t bug you anymore?”

“I can deal with it in a cheesy kung fu revenge movie, because those are fun. Especially when Uma Thurman is doing all the ass kicking.” Max replied with a smile.

“Max is into yellow tracksuits. Noted.” Chloe smirked as Max playfully nudged her.

“Plus the camera work! That black and white at the beginning, or that long tracking shot in the club? Those were so cool!”

“Nerd.” Chloe quipped as she tousled Max’s hair. Max tried to fix it as she stuck her tongue out at Chloe. “C’mon, get the next part going then.”

By the time part two finished, Chloe turned her head to look over at Max and smiled. She was out like a light, head still resting on her shoulder. Carefully shifting away from Max, Chloe gingerly picked her up and lowered her into the bed. She shut the laptop before getting under the covers, starting to feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had shared a bed with Max before plenty of times, but this was different. Now there wasn’t step-douche or Blackwell security to hide from, just the two of them together, off on a new adventure.

She gazed over at Max when she was certain she was asleep. “You’re so hella adorable.” Chloe said softly to herself as she brushed a few stray hairs from Max’s face. She thought for a moment of what things might have been like if she had been more willing, more able to pursue things with Max back then. Maybe that’s why Max’s time powers always caught her interest. In addition to the whole, y’know, _controlling time_ thing, you never had to worry about making mistakes. You'd always be able to make the right choice, because you knew exactly what was going to happen.

She pushed it out of her head. She wasn’t even sure if Max ever even liked her that way. Bringing it up now just felt like it was going to make things awkward. It was stupid to risk losing her best friend for the sake of something that would have happened five years ago, if it was meant to happen at all. _Maybe that’s enough_. She thought to herself. She put her head back on the pillow, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be busy.

\---

The first sensation Chloe felt as she awoke was a weight on her chest. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, and her heart skipped a beat when she had noticed Max’s head resting on her chest. Something out there really wanted to screw with her for having a crush on her best friend. Still, having her best friend on top of her definitely wasn’t one of the worst things in the world. At least until she noticed a damp spot on her shirt.

_Awesome. She’s a drooler._ Chloe couldn’t decide if it was more gross, or cute. She knew she was going to decide to have a bit of fun with it, though. Being especially careful not to wake Max as she slid out from underneath her, she made her way over to Max’s camera bag.

A few moments later, there was a click and a flash, causing Max to wince. Chloe grinned her shit-eating grin as she teased the smaller girl. “Morning, sunshine! It’s never too early for the perfect shot!”

“Hnnngh… perfect shot…. What?” Max grumbled as she moved to sit up in bed.

That seemed to get her attention, as she finally raised her head to look at the photo Chloe was holding. After a few seconds to fully comprehend what happened, she lunged at Chloe. “I can’t believe you took a picture of me asleep! I look terrible!”

Chloe sat up and held the picture of Max’s reach. “Too bad! Reach advantage, Chloe.”

“Ugh! Unless…” Max grinned impishly.  
  
Chloe’s expression hardened. “Don’t you fucking dare Max.”

“Don’t I dare what?” Max asked innocently, moving her hands to Chloe’s sides.

“You know exactly what!” Chloe scolded. It was futile, though, as Max’s hands found their way up Chloe’s shirt, and were tickling the sides of her tummy. The punk let out an uncharacteristically loud squeal and immediately started squirming.

“Give it up!”

“Fuck off, Max!” She gasped between fits of laughter, extending her arm out as far as it could go. Eventually, Max used a free hand to grab Chloe by the elbow and pull her arm down, finally putting the photo in her reach.

Chloe pouted as she snatched the photo away, and brought it to her camera bag.

“Come on, Chloe, that’s not even the best pouting you’ve done this week.”

“Not fair! You have like, a stupid number of pictures of me. I should get at least one.”

“Then do it when I’m not drooling. Or get your own camera, you big baby.”

“Killjoy!” Chloe whined.

Max rolled her eyes, and dug through her suitcase for a t-shirt and pair of jeans for the day. “Wowsers, it’s 11 already. I didn’t think we slept in so late.” Max announced after checking her phone.

“No shit? Guess staying in was a good call.” Chloe responded. “I’m actually pretty hungry. Let’s do food. Heard the food carts here are hella awesome.”

“I could probably eat something. Sure, let’s do it!”

Chloe looked up directions to one of the food cart pods, and after getting dressed the girls were on their way. After about a half an hour they made their way there, and were immediately floored by both the selection and the lineups. Chloe hated waiting for anything on principle, but was willing to let that slide. Partially from hunger, partially because at the very least eating with Max would make the wait a bit more tolerable.

Chloe ultimately decided to go for a Schnitzelwich, while Max went for butter chicken, which Chloe seemed very interested in.

“The hell is that, Max?”

“Butter chicken. Try a piece,” she said as she held a fork up to Chloe.

“It’s not spicy or anything, is it?” Chloe asked cautiously.

Max giggled. “Butter chicken is like, easy mode for curry. I’m sure a badass punk like you can handle it.”

“Screw you, Max. Arcadia Bay’s not exactly known for dining variety.”

“Oh, just shut up and try a bite.” Chloe did. It actually was pretty tasty. Wasn’t as good as the schnizelwich, but it’d do.

Chloe just finished when Max suddenly shot her a disapproving look. “Chloe, you better not just throw your garbage on the ground.”

“The hell? I haven’t even done anything!” Max looked at her sternly, and the realization finally came to Chloe. “Wait, I did that?” Max nodded. “Damn. Sorry.” Max’s time powers were less awesome to Chloe when she used them to lecture her.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Max asked.

“You’re asking me?” Chloe looked a bit surprised as she threw her garbage into a nearby can. “I figured there’d be all kinds of museums or stuff like that you’d want to see.”

“There is! We so have to go to the Portland Art Museum. There’s an exhibition on Weems that I need to see, and there’s some landscapes and other funky things I think you might like,” the hipster gushed. “I want to save that for later, though. You decide tonight!”

“You’re trusting me with deciding power.” Chloe smirked. Max just nodded in reply. “Hm. Voodoo Doughnut’s out for tonight, even thinking about food is making me sick. There’s like, some place with some freaky shit on display, like an alien autopsy, but I feel like something more exciting. I dunno. Something fun. Something crazy.”

“Could you be just a little bit more specific?”

“You can’t rush genius! I’ll let you know when I know.” Chloe fired back.

As the two girls walked through downtown, Chloe’s eyes were drawn to a poster for a local punk show. The closest she got to recognizing any of the names was that one group was a Dead Kennedys tribute band, but now she knew that she knew.

“Okay. So what I want to do tonight? I want to take you to your first punk show.” Chloe said, pulling Max by the hand to show her the poster. She noticed Max seemed a bit uneasy. “Relax, hippie. It’ll be fun! We might need to punk you up a bit before we go, though.” Chloe said as she surveyed Max’s ever-present grey hoodie and skinny jeans. “Besides, you _did_ say I get to pick what we do tonight…”

“Okay. I think I can handle a night of Chloe music.” Max responded with a smile. “But what’s wrong with my style?”

“Nothing. If we were going to see The Death Cab onfire or whatever. Come on, let’s go back. We’ll get you looking hardcore for tonight.”

\---

The sun was setting when the girls had made their way over to the show. At Chloe’s urging, Max had painted her nails black and ripped up one of her pairs of jeans. Chloe also loaned her one of her flannel shirts, even though it was painfully obvious that it was designed to fit a much taller girl. It was a bit closer to grunge than punk, but they were close enough to Washington, and there was no way that Max was going to convince anyone she was a hardcore punk.

When they finally arrived at the bar, it could generously be described as run-down. The red brick had been covered in graffiti, and where the door wasn’t covered in stickers of all the bands that had played there the paint had completely chipped off, revealing the bare metal. The lineup was pretty short when they arrived, and the haggard-looking bouncer’s eyes barely scanned their IDs before waving them in. _Real tight security. Probably didn’t even need the fakes._

Noticing that she was starting to look a bit nervous, Chloe held on to Max’s arm. “Hey, don’t sweat it. It’ll be fun, and whatever happens, I’m right here for you.”


	4. The Punk Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe brings Max to her first punk show, but things don't go exactly as she anticipated.

“Wowsers,” Max said to herself as she and Chloe surveyed the dive bar, which somehow looked even sketchier in the inside. The floor was scratched up, there were holes in the walls, and the stereo sounded like it hadn’t been replaced since the 80s. _It’s got… character. Max would probably think it’s moody or something._ Chloe saw Max look a bit disappointed when she reached for her camera, only to remember it wasn’t there.

“Like I said, you don’t wanna risk your camera here.” Chloe reassured her. “Potato quality’s fine tonight.” She continued pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of Max, the first band setting up in the background. _She’s hella cute in oversized flannel. Or anything,_ she thought to herself as she updated her phone’s background.

The photographer smiled, and made her way to the stage when Chloe grabbed Max’s arm. “Nuh uh, Brooke. First things first, we’re getting our money’s worth on the fakes.” She then proceeded to drag a somewhat reluctant Max over to the bar, and ordered two of the cheapest beers they had. “Drink up, buttercup!”

Chloe cackled as Max nearly spit out her drink. “Ugh! This is disgusting, Chloe! How can you drink this shit?”

“Cheap beer is shit, but it’s shit that gets you drunk. Listen, tonight, we’re Brooke Scott and Victoria Chase, two badass punk rock girls who’ll worry about the hangover and other crap tomorrow! So cheers to shitty beers!” Chloe practically shouted as she raised her can.

Max rolled her eyes, but a small smile still escaped her lips. “Cheers to shitty beers.” Max tapped her can against Chloe’s, and forced herself to drink from it. As she finished it, an uncomfortable look began to spread across her face.

“Max?”

“Chloe, do you know that guy?” Max asked uneasily. Chloe looked over to see who she was referring to. He was already tall, and his shockingly red Mohawk made him stand taller. He was pretty skinny, too. His studded bracelets and his vest all seemed too big for him. Most unsettlingly, he was staring right at Max, swaying back and forth as though he had trouble keeping balance.

Chloe stood protectively in front of Max. “Never seen him. Probably just being a creeper. Don’t worry about him. You’re still a superhero, and you’ve got your badass sidekick.” She said with a smile. Max returned it, but somewhat uneasily. Chloe shot the guy a look, but decided to ignore him in favor of drinking with Max.

It was at the start of their third beer that Chloe noticed Max was getting drunk. Chloe could tell by how she went from politely applauding to screaming for an encore before the first opening act even finished. “That’s my girl!” Chloe beamed at the hipster, pulling her in for a hug.

“Nuh uh! I am my own woman!” Max exclaimed, slurring a bit on the “own”. “And I want another shitty beer!”

“Easy, wonder woman. You wanna pace yourself here. I don’t want to be scrubbing your puke off my boots.” Max waved dismissively and starting booing Chloe, which earned a chuckle. “Seriously, Max Factor, I’ll get the next round if you chill for a bit.”

“Deal!” Max replied cheerfully, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on Chloe’s cheek.For a second, the punk froze. _Did that just actually happen? Holy shit._ She felt her face get flushed, and found herself extremely grateful for the bar’s shitty lighting. The second band thankfully got started before too long. Chloe always hated it when bands took forever to get set up. After a couple of songs into the set, she turned to Max.

“Hey! Think I’m gonna head to the mosh pit now, shaka brah.” Chloe grinned as Max smacked her arm in response to the teasing. “You gonna be alright here?”

Max looked deep in contemplation for a moment. “I think I’m coming with you.”

Chloe’s shock quickly gave way to excitement, and she made no effort to disguise either. “Hell yeah, Max Power! Loving the hardcore attitude!” She gushed, grabbing both Max’s forearms. “Just step out if you need to, and I’ll be there if things look sketchy.” Max nodded, and with that Chloe lead her by the hand to the pit. “Let’s do this!”

Chloe jumped in at the start of the next song. She got shoved around a bit before she found her bearings, but before long Chloe was slamming with the rest of the crowd. There was something therapeutic about it; the pissed off music, the exertion, the packed crowd, the controlled violence. Then there was the sense of accomplishment. To Chloe, holding her own mean that she was tough; she wasn’t someone who others could hurt, and wasn’t someone anyone wanted to fuck with. The feeling was comforting.

Keeping an eye on Max, she got a bit worried when some of the larger guys passed by her, but Max seemed happy doing her own thing, flailing and swaying completely off-rhythm. She adored how up for anything Max was. It was one of her best qualities.

Chloe smiled at Max, when out of the corner of her eye she saw him. The same guy giving Max bad vibes from earlier, and he was moving towards her. Before Max could even register the new presence, he had raised his elbow, and it collided with the side of her head. The sound of her own blood running through her veins was deafening as Chloe watched Max fall to the ground in horror.

_Oh god please no. Max…_

She ran across the floor to Max, and pulled her to safety. Once she was sure she was out of harm’s way, anger began to replace fear. Chloe didn’t know why what happened, happened. She didn’t know if he was just too high or drunk to know what he was doing, or if he was a piece of shit just wanted to hurt someone smaller than him. It didn’t matter. _No one fucking touches Max. No one._

Chloe had been in enough fights to know how to handle someone bigger, and that she didn’t mind fighting dirty to do it. She watched the pit carefully, waiting for the bastard to turn his back. As soon as he did, she closed the distance between them and kicked him in the back of the knee as hard as she could. He saw him buckle, and immediately started throwing punches to the back of his neck. “You piece of shit!” she screamed. “I’ll kill you! You don’t ever fucking touch her!”

Chloe drove her knee into the mohawked punk’s temple, and was about to do it again when she felt people pulling them apart. The two snarled and exchanged curses, when suddenly it hit Chloe. _Shit. I just left Max._ After turning around and breaking from the crowd with some effort, she ran to check where she had pulled Max to safety. She was being tended to by a couple who were trying to get her to drink something.

“Hey, we saw what happened.” The woman said to Chloe. “That guy’s a real asshole. It’s not the first time he did something like this.”

“Yeah, nice work kicking buddy’s ass there. He’s had it coming a long time.” The man interjected. Chloe was too worried about Max to do anything but nod silently. “She your friend?”

“Yeah… yeah she is.” Chloe responded.

“Your friend’s looking pretty rough. She’s way fuckin’ out of it.” The woman continued as Chloe felt a horrible tightening in her stomach. “Probably a concussion. I’d get her to a hospital to be safe.”

Chloe quickly thanked the couple, immediately put one of Max’s arms around her shoulder, helping to support her. She was somewhat relieved when Max was able to walk a bit, but knew she needed help right away. She walked out from the bar into the street, dialling 911 and asking for an ambulance. _I hope your insurance doesn’t suck. Max._

“It’s okay Maximus,” Chloe said in a shaky voice, as she sat down with Max on the curb. “We’re going to get you to a hospital, and you’ll be all better.” _Do not lose it right now Chloe. Be strong for her._

“Huh? Hospital? But weren’t we… mosh pit?” Max mumbled in response.

“No, no mosh pit. Doctor. Just stay with me, Max.” Chloe gently pushed Max’s hair back from her face, when she noticed her nose start to bleed badly as she raised her right hand. She was used to seeing Max with the occasional nosebleed on account of her powers, but even by those standards this was bad. It was almost as if her nose had been broken. Chloe’s eyes stung as they began to well up with tears, and she immediately pushed Max’s hand down to her side. “Don’t you dare try to rewind right now. I’m right here, everything is going to be okay.”

All Max could do was groan in response. Holding onto Max protectively, she wondered when the hell the ambulance would be here. _Stay with me Max… please._

Suddenly, Chloe remembered something important. _The fake IDs. Fuck. That could get us both in some serious trouble. I’ve already got a record, and Max can’t lose her scholarship now._ Frantically digging in Max’s pocket, she grabbed her fake ID. She grabbed her own, along with a couple of joints she had held on to, and threw them down into the storm drain nearby.

Only about five more minutes passed before the ambulance finally arrived, but for Chloe it felt like five hours. As she tried to get Max to stand up, the smaller girl vomited onto the street. _Oh fuck, how bad is this now?_

The paramedics rushed over to grab the injured girl from Chloe, who hoisted her into the back of the ambulance without much difficulty. With some convincing, the paramedics let Chloe into the back of the ambulance. She clutched Max’s hand tightly, while one of the paramedics checked on her.

“It’s a good thing she had you to help her out here. Any kind of head injury needs quick medical attention.” The paramedic spoke as he cleaned the blood from Max’s face. Chloe just nodded, completely distracted with her concern for Max. “What’s her name?”

“Max Caulfield.”

“Thanks. So, miss…”

“Price. Chloe Price.” she responded quietly.

“Miss Price, I know you’re upset about your friend right now, but what can you tell us about what happened?”

Chloe took a deep, ragged breath. “We’re from out of town, just having fun, right? When some stupid fucking asshole decided to elbow her in the head, and then she just… just... are you going to have to let the police know?” Chloe hated dealing with the pigs. Authority and her lack of filter didn’t mix well, and even without the fakes on them, they had still been in the bar.

The paramedic responded softly, but firmly. “Miss Price, I’m just concerned with helping your friend here. Right now, it looks like she had a pretty bad concussion. We’ll know for sure once the doctor can run some tests. The bleeding nose concerns me, though, as it doesn’t look broken or like there was any blunt force trauma to that part of her face. We won’t know for sure until the doctor sees her. If she does want to press charges, then she should file a report as soon as possible, as…”

The paramedic’s voice faded out, the sound drowned out by Chloe’s quickening heartbeat. Her throat was dry, and she felt nauseous as the full weight of what had happened came down on her. _This is bullshit! Why couldn’t Max just duck or rewind when she saw him coming? Why couldn’t she have just left the pit to me? Why did that guy try to hurt my Max? Who the fuck let him in if he does this all the time?  
_ “Miss Price? Chloe?”

“What?” Chloe was snapped out of her destructive thoughts by the paramedic’s voice.

“I need you to move, so that we can get Max in to see someone. You can come with us until we get to the waiting area. I’ll let the doctor-“

“Wait, I’m coming with her.”

“If it was up to me, you would. But only the patient and immediate family are allowed in treatment. I will let the doctor know you’re out there, and you’ll get updates.”

“Fucking bullshit!” Chloe snarled as her anger took over again. “I need to be there for her! Why are you trying to keep me away?”

“Chloe.” The paramedic spoke firmly. “I know this is not an ideal situation, but this girl needs to see a doctor. Right now, you need to let me do that. We’re trying to help here.”

“Fine.” Chloe responded defensively, before climbing out of the ambulance. She knew they were just doing their jobs, but right now all she could think about how unfair it was to be kept from Max. For now, though, she’d have to settle for the waiting room. In frustration, she sat down, resting her boots on the chair across from her.

\---

After three agonizing hour, in which Chloe desperately wished she kept at least one of her joints, a tired-looking woman in a labcoat walked into the waiting room. “Chloe Price?”

Chloe almost jumped out of her chair in surprise. “Yeah? Where’s Max? What’s happening with her?”

“Your friend is going to be okay. We can confirm that she did sustain a concussion, but outside of a bit of pain and nausea she seems to be okay now.” Chloe almost hugged the doctor in gratitude. _She’s okay! Max is okay!_

“So she can get out now, right?” Chloe asked shakily.

“Not just yet. We’re a bit worried about the bleeding. If she’s prone to nosebleeds, it’s possible she just happened to get one when everything happened. Still, we’d like to keep her overnight for observation, just to be safe.”

Chloe nodded. “Is she awake? Can I see her?”  
  
“Right now, it’s best I think if you go home for the night and get some rest. You both need it. She’s in good hands, and I’ll let her know you send your regards.”

Chloe’s did her best to fight back the anger that had become a reflex, and tried her best to speak in an even tone. “Just for a few minutes, please. It’ll help me… help her if we just see each other.”

The doctor thought for a moment, and sighed. “Okay, a short visit, then both of you need to get some sleep. Right this way.”

The doctor lead Chloe to Max’s room. The photographer was sitting upright in bed, drinking from a water bottle, only to drop it on the floor as soon as she noticed Chloe. “Oh my god… Chloe!”

“Max!” Chloe shouted as she closed the distance in a few strides, pulling Max into a big hug.

“Ow!” Max winced. “A little bit less squeezing, please?” _Right. Shit._ Chloe pulled back almost immediately. “Sorry, Max. Got carried away. This whole night has been just so fucking crazy, like-”

Max put her finger to Chloe’s lips. “It’s okay, Chloe. I’m here, just with a really bad headache. It’s nothing I haven’t had before,” she said, smiling slightly. She held Chloe’s hand in both of hers. “We can talk all about it in the morning. Right now, we’re both okay, so no more worrying about it. All right?”

Chloe pulled up a chair beside Max’s bed, and gave her hand a squeeze. She was right. The details could wait until tomorrow. For now, they were both going to be fine. “All right.”


	5. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Max and Chloe take it easy for a day, Chloe ends up letting her best friend know what's been on her mind. Whether she means to or not.

“Geeze, what kind of sick fuck just elbows someone at a concert?” Max asked.

“He looked drunker than you, and some people are fucking idiots in the pit.” Chloe spat. Even thinking about the bastard that hurt Max made her angry. She still didn’t know if it was an accident or intentional, and still didn’t care.

“I think I’m okay for concerts for a while.” Max stated as she rubbed her head. “At least it’s nothing serious. I just have to take it easy for the day and avoid rewinding.” _At least you’re out of there now._ Max hadn’t been discharged until the afternoon that day, much to the chagrin of both girls. When she finally did get out, the pair called a cab and decided the rest of the day was going to be a “stay-in” day while Max took it easy.

The entire day, Chloe waited on Max hand and foot. She ran to get her more water whenever Max ran out, constantly asked if she needed anything, and only left her side to grab her lunch from a nearby Subway.

“For cereal, Chloe, I’m okay! It only looked as bad as it did because I tried to rewind. I think I hurt my head worse when I fell off your swing that one time.” Max said as Chloe asked for the fifth time that day if she wanted another pillow.

“Head injuries are serious shit. Besides, you’re complaining about me looking after you?”

“I can get used to having you around all the time at my beck and call.” Max said with a smirk as Chloe quickly turned her head, trying to hide her blushing. "Really, though, it's not anything serious." 

The punk sighed. “I’m just worried about you.”

“Why?” Max questioned. “We’ve been through Frank trying to kill you, breaking in to school, Jefferson, a Tornado, and we’ve come out of that okay. At least the drunk asshole didn’t try track down my number to text me that I was a feminazi.”

“You’re right, Max.” Chloe replied. “I dunno. We haven’t dealt with crap like that in a while. I was getting used to the worst case scenario being caught sneaking out.”

“That’s just it, Chloe. Right now, that is the worst thing that can happen. So let’s enjoy ourselves.” Max smiled at Chloe. It always felt awesome to see Max smile. “If you really want to do something for me though, how about you call for delivery and pick a good movie for us to watch?”

“On it, _Maxine_ Silver Hammer.” Chloe grinned as she ducked to avoid the pillow being thrown at her head.

\---

The credits rolled as Chloe turned to look at Max. _Asleep. Again. Bet she doesn’t stay awake for even one movie this trip._ Then again, while it would have been nice to talk about the movie, she could really get used to Max falling asleep on her shoulder. She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach once again, just like the other night, and for a while she just sat with her feelings.

“Still here, huh? Good. I hope you’re always here.” Chloe said softly. Though she’d come to expect that any meaningful connection she’d made wouldn’t last, so far Max had been able to prove her wrong. Her hand moved to caress Max’s cheek, and she sighed. Even if she was here, and even if it felt greedy to want it, there was always that feeling that things could have been more. Should have been more. “I so wish I didn’t blow my chance…”

“…Chloe?”

Max’s sleep obviously wasn’t as deep as Chloe thought. Her throat tightened, and the butterflies in her chest felt like they had turned to stone.

_Oh no._

_Fuck fuck fuck FUCK._

“Yeah Max?” she responded shakily.

Max drowsily turned the lamp on before sitting up in bed. “Chloe, what’s going on?”

The punk sat up and turned away from Max, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. “Uh, how much did you hear?”

She felt Max get up, and move so she was sitting beside her. “I felt you touching my cheek, heard you say you hope I was always here, and that you blew your chance.” _Crap._ “Talk to me, Chloe.”

She sighed. This wasn’t the way she expected it to go. She didn’t even know if she even _wanted_ Max to know, considering how it could have messed things up, but it was too late now. _No sense hiding it now. Just get it out there._ “Max, when you came back I tried to be pissed off with you. I mean, five years without so much as a goddamn ‘hey Chloe.’ If it wasn’t for Rachel, I’d have no one.” Chloe knew she was being unfair and lashing out at Max. It was the only way she knew to protect herself, especially since she was making herself so vulnerable now.

Still, turning to look at Max, she read the mix of hurt and frustration in her eyes, and realized she was going too far. “But I couldn’t. It was too good to have you back, like you never even left. The crazy stuff we did, like you covering for me with step-shit, breaking into the school, it was exciting, and I was happy. Or as happy as I get.”

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, drumming her fingers on her bare leg. _Crap, here’s the hard part. Deep breath Chloe, can’t turn back now._ “Then I… I started getting new feelings. Shit that wasn’t there when we were kids. Like, when I hugged you, it felt different. Like I didn’t want you to let go. Then we broke into the pool, and you were just, like, so hella gorgeous.”

She couldn’t help but notice Max look away when she mentioned it. _Not good, Chloe._ “I wanted to see about those feelings, so I dared you to kiss me, and I didn’t think you actually would, but then you did and it felt so fucking good and then I was like ‘holy shit this is real’.” By this point Chloe was breathless and gesturing wildly. She kept repeating the last part over in her head: _this is real_.

“But after all that shit happened and we found Rachel, I knew I wasn’t ready. I loved her, and moving on so fast, it’d be like I was fucking betraying her.” Max must have noticed the waver in her voice when she mentioned Rachel. She moved closer to Chloe and put an arm around her, gently stroking Chloe’s shoulder. “I needed time, but I still had that thing for you, and then you were so hella awesome through everything. You taking care of me like that, it just made me want you more.” She saw Max’s eyes widen in surprise, and she immediately turned away. “Sorry, that’s so fucked up, isn’t it?”

She was somewhat relived when Max shook her head, but she still didn’t fully believe she wasn’t just trying to be nice. “Then you started going out with Warren, and I hated him because I knew that meant I lost my chance. I know it’s lame as hell but I still thought maybe I’d get another one someday. I’m sorry.” The few moments of silence that followed were agonizing as Chloe tried to keep calm. _Shit. It’s over. Should have kept my cool, made up some excuse. Instead I just puked all those feelings all over her. When she leaves this time, you can’t blame anyone else._

Eventually, Max was the first to break the silence. “Chloe, Warren and I... I always thought I wanted a sweet, dorky guy like that. He was kind of cute, we had a lot in common, and we had some great times together.” Chloe felt her jaw tighten. _Yeah, I get it, dweeblord is perfect. Just tell me to fuck off and get it over with, already._

“No matter what we did, though, whenever things looked like they might get more serious, it felt awkward. Like something different was supposed to be happening.” Max cupped Chloe’s face in her hands and turned her head so they were looking at each other. “I tried to push it down, and just be happy where I was. Whenever I tried to picture something more happening, I thought about you. Your hair, your face, how strong you were, how cool you were now, how right it felt to wake up next to you when I stayed over… and how good it felt to kiss you.”

Chloe’s eyes went wide. _Are you kidding me right now, Caulfield?!_ “Wait, you mean this whole time you felt the same? From the same fucking time? And you didn’t say anything?” Chloe responded defensively, pulling back from Max’s touch with an expression of shock and anger on her face. “I’m freaking out, thinking I probably scared my best friend off by being a creep, and there was no reason for it? What the hell, Max?!”

The smaller girl sighed, and then responded firmly, “Chloe, first of all you _aren’t_ a creep. And you even said it was too soon after finding Rachel. You and I both know you needed time, so I tried to convince myself we were just really, really close friends, and that’s just how you feel about really, really close friends. Also, I know you think Warren’s just another Blackwell douche-bro, but he’s not. He’s actually a really good guy, and I wanted to give things a chance. I just couldn’t like him like that. Rewind or not, though, I can’t change us getting together, and I shouldn’t have to.”

_Crap, she’s right._ The punk’s body language relaxed a bit, and she shifted back to be closer to Max. “I’m kinda being an ass right now, huh?”

“A little bit,” Max smirked. She grabbed Chloe’s hand with both of hers, holding it in her lap. Chloe looked up at her and felt her heart racing.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t get in your face like that. You had your reasons. Good reasons.”

Her cheek burned as Max rested a hand against it. _Did she always feel this warm?_ “Apology accepted. Besides, being angry at my first mate… that’s not a Price I could pay.”

Chloe’s thoughts went to what a dork Max was. _I wouldn’t have her any other way_.Her usual swagger returning, Chloe’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Damn, Max, how many times did you have to rewind to come up with that line?” Chloe started cackling as Max shoved her down onto the bed. “Three? Fo- OOF.”

She was silenced by Max hitting her in the face with a pillow. “Come on Maximus, don’t tell me it was five!” Max raised the pillow to hit her again, but instead just squealed as Chloe grabbed her arms and rolled her over. The taller girl then pinned down her hands, and maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Max. The girls giggled as Max tried to break free, but to no avail. Eventually the struggling stopped and the laughter died down, and the two of them gazed silently at one another, their breath still heavy from their previous exertion.

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“What would happen if I dared you to kiss me again?”

Chloe barely finished her question before Max’s arms were draped around her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. It had been everything that was so amazing about their first kiss and more. There was a sense of desperation to it on both of their parts; it had been long overdue. It wasn’t until they had almost completely run out of breath that the two broke apart.

“Wowsers.” Max gasped, running her fingers through Chloe’s bright blue hair.  
  
“Freakin’ dork.” Chloe grinned. _My freakin’ dork,_ she thought as she slowly moved in for more. Max’s lips were so soft and inviting, and it sent chills down Chloe’s spine every time she felt them against hers. After finding a comfortable rhythm, her tongue found its way into the photographer’s mouth. She was happy when Max responded in kind, even if a bit _too_ eagerly. _Right. Max isn’t that experienced. Nerdbro’s probably a shitty teacher, too._

Chloe pulled back slightly, gently nibbling on Max’s lower lip before moving down to her jawline, and eventually her neck. The first kiss there earned her a soft moan, which made the older girl grin in satisfaction. She felt Max writhe underneath her, fingers interlaced with her hair as she moved slowly down her neck to her shoulders. She made sure to leave a few marks on the way down, wanting the world to know the two of them belonged to each other. As she started to plant kisses along the photographer’s collarbone, Max suddenly sat up a bit and nipped at Chloe’s neck.  
  
She exhaled sharply at the sensation. “Fuck, Max!” Now it was the photographer’s turn as she gave Chloe love bites of her own, kissing and nibbling at the taller girl’s neck. Meanwhile. Chloe felt Max’s fingers leave her hair and make their way up her shirt, tracing patterns on the bare skin of her back. The punk moaned softly as she felt Max’s nails dig in more firmly as the two of them continued kissing. Almost involuntarily, Chloe started gently grinding her hips against Max’s, holding her firmly by the waist for support. The photographer gasped, but before Chloe could fully enjoy the reaction, Max grabbed her by the neck to pull her down into a firm, passionate kiss.

Chloe relished the sensation of Max’s skin under her hands as she slowly slid them down her sides until they were gripping either side of her hips. For a while, she continued grinding against Max, enjoying the warmth that she felt between them and every moan she managed to elicit from her. Max started to move her hips in time with Chloe after a while, leaving the punk breathless. As Chloe’s hands started to play with the elastic on Max’s shorts, though, she felt a hand on her wrist as Max stopped.

“Sorry, not that easy.” Max said as she smiled softly at Chloe.

Chloe smiled back, and slid her hands back up to Max’s waist. _Okay. Shouldn’t rush things too much. She’s got to be comfortable with shit too._ “Understood, Maxie.”

She flopped down beside Max and pulled her in close, wrapping one arm protectively around her waist. Max curled up next to her, draping an arm over her tummy and resting her head on Chloe’s chest, just underneath her chin. Chloe smiled at how perfectly the little hipster fit next to her, and gently kissed the top of her head.

“Comfy?”

“ _Hella_ comfy.” Max replied.

“One makeout sesh and you’re already stealing my thing.” She smirked. “Next thing I know you’ll be asking me to pierce your tongue and dye your hair.”

Max giggled and tilted her head to look up at Chloe. “I think I’m probably okay. Blue hair looks way better than you than it does on me, and my tongue is happy not getting stabbed by sharp, pointy things.”

“For the record, you’d look hella cool with blue hair.”

She grinned as Max rolled her eyes. “Not happening.” She felt the smaller girl  tuck her head back under her chin and pull herself closer. She sighed contentedly. Using her free hand, she reached over Max and shut off the lamp. As the two lay there in the dark, she played with Max’s hair, enjoying the sensation of the smaller girl’s warm breath on her skin. Everything about Max just felt so… right.

Tilting her girlfriend’s head up (was that what she was now? She’d have to decide for sure on what to call it tomorrow), she gave her a goodnight kiss and a gentle squeeze before finally closing her eyes.

“G’night Max.”

“Good night, Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish the final touches on this chapter a bit sooner than I expected, so I thought I'd get up quick! I'm totally floored by the reception this story's gotten. A big thank you to everyone who's been reading! You're all so awesome. :)


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe work out what their relationship is, and go out on their first official date.

Chloe looked down, and a shit-eating grin spread across her face as she surveyed her handiwork. There were at least two very noticeable marks on Max’s neck and collarbone from the night before.

_Definitely wasn’t a dream. Fuck yes._

Her left arm was still firmly wrapped around the sleeping girl’s waist, and her free hand was gently running her fingers through Max’s soft brown hair. After taking a few more minutes to appreciate Max’s presence and the idea of waking up to it from now on, Chloe was struck by an idea. Very carefully repositioning her so as not to wake her, she grabbed Max’s camera and then snuggled up beside her once again.

“Max. Maxamillion. Max Factor. Maxmius.”

She grumbled as she buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder as though it were a pillow. _Hella adorable._

“Hey! Get up!” Chloe enthusiastically chirped as she planted a kiss on the top of Max’s head. She just grumbled and pulled herself closer in response. “Come ooooon, Super Max. I’ve got something really important we need to do.”

Max finally lifted her head blinking her eyes. “Mmm… what is it Chloe?

“Only our first couple selfie!” The punk announced as she gave Max a squeeze and took a picture of the two of them.

That seemed to get her attention. As she came to, she tried to get a look at the photo Chloe was holding. “Seriously, Chloe?” She grabbed picture to take a closer look. “We’re like, barely in frame at all, and you just look like a big blue blur.”

“So what? It’s special.” Chloe said as she grinned at Max. “Besides, it’s not like you could ever look bad in a photo.”  
  
“Is this seriously what I’m going to have to wake up to from now on?” Max groaned.

“You know it, babe.” Chloe responded as her grin got even wider.

“So I’m babe, now?” Max questioned as she sat upright in the bed.

“Uh, yeah. I figure now that we’re, partners? I hope?” Chloe cringed. It sounded so formal. So unlike her.

“Really? I was thinking I might call you my lover.” Max replied in a terrible Spanish accent, eliciting laughter from Chloe.

“Max, there’s no way you’re not actually practicing to be this big a dork.” Chloe grinned at Max. “But yeah. Last night, that makes things official. Doesn’t it?” There was a hint of fear in Chloe’s question. The part of Chloe that always expected the worst had considered the possibility that it was just a one-night thing. She’d already been abandoned so many times before.

“Of course!” Max replied as she bent down to kiss Chloe, who was still sprawled out on the bed. Just as quickly as it came, the fear dissolved. “Girlfriend okay? Maybe it’s just the whole having a concussion thing, but I can’t exactly think of anything else.”

_Holy fuck, this is happening!_ “Girlfriends works.” She smiled at Max. “Just, give your girlfriend back her first official picture of us as a couple.”

Instead, Max grabbed her camera and flopped down beside Chloe on the bed, turning her head and pulling her into a kiss. As she pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s (she liked the sound of that more every time she played it back in her head), Chloe heard a click. “Here, have one where not half conscious and _not_ drooling.”

“Again, Max? Just so you know, that’s not the right way to get me wet.” Chloe teased. She grinned when she saw Max turn bright red and spring out of the bed.

“I swear to dog, Chloe! I’m not completely dumb just because I haven’t done… things.”

“Riiiiiight.” Chloe sat up on the bed, and began sliding her hands up Max’s shirt, holding her by the waist. The punk still had that grin on her face, but her eyes had softened as she took in the sight of Max. The grin widened as the two locked eyes, and then she practically felt the photographer melt into her arms. Sensing the opportunity, Chloe gently pulled Max closer, so that she was resting on her lap. She moved her hands further up Max’s back, finally resting them on her shoulder blades, and kissed her softly on the lips. “So guess what Max?”

“What, Chloe?” Max asked breathlessly as Chloe gave her another gentle kiss, this time along her jawline.

“You’re like, ridiculously pretty.” Chloe whispered, leaving a trail of kisses moving left to the other side of Max’s chin. She felt the heat from Max’s face as she slowly moved upwards, planting kisses on her cheeks and paying extra attention to her freckles. Max giggled bashfully in response, earning a smile from Chloe as she continued. When it seemed like she had kissed every inch of her face, Max’s hands interlaced with Chloe’s hair, steering her back to the hipster’s lips. Chloe parted her mouth to let Max’s tongue in, savoring every bit of intimacy between the two of them. She still wasn’t especially graceful with her tongue, but Chloe didn’t care. She wanted to feel as much of Max as she could. Wanted to feel that Max really was hers.

When they finally broke apart, Max rested her head against Chloe’s forehead, gazing intently into her eyes. “Wowsers… What brought that on? Not that I have a problem with you being extra affectionate,” she said with a giggle.

“No reason. Just… you’re here. And I like having you here.” Chloe returned Max’s gaze, only breaking to give her a soft peck on the lips.

“Me too.” Max smiled as she nestled in to Chloe’s chest. The feeling of Max’s breath against her throat was intoxicating, and she couldn’t help but think how adorable it was when she felt her fingers tracing the outline of her tattoo.

“So hey, today is like the first day we’re a thing, right? That means we got to have our first date.” Chloe looked down at Max.

“I didn’t know my punk was secretly so mushy.” Max teased as she twirled a lock of blue hair around her finger.

“You know too much. I’ll have to kill you. After our first date. You pick.” Chloe quipped.

Max took a second to think about it. “How about the Japanese Garden? The cherry blossom trees should be on bloom now, so I can get lots of great shots too!” Max suggested, her face lighting up.

Chloe kissed her on the mouth and smiled. “You got it.”

With that, Max got up and dug in her suitcase for her outfit for the day. As she was changing her shirt, though, Chloe had come up behind her and wrapped her arms around Max’s waist.

“Chloe, come on. I can’t exactly show up there in just my bra.”

“Alright, just give me a sec.” Chloe responded as she kissed the back of Max’s neck.

Max tried to turn around, but was held in place by the taller girl. “What are you even doing?”

Chloe shrugged. “Saw some freckles I missed earlier,” she said as she moved to plant kisses on Max’s shoulders. “Thought I should show them some appreciation. Don’t worry, the garden won’t close on us.”

“For cereal, Chloe? You have officially lost the right to ever call me a dork ever again.” Max giggled as she leaned back into Chloe’s embrace.

“Shut it, Max. You know you love it.” Chloe shot back before she continued.

“Maybe just a little bit.” She began to relax in her arms, and it was then Chloe knew she had won this one.

\---

It was in the early afternoon by the time they arrived at the garden, and they were lucky to find any parking. Spring break meant tourists, and the garden was absolutely packed. Still, crowds were no big deal, and Chloe was far too caught up in the excitement of their first actual “date” to care. As Max climbed from the truck, Chloe’s hand grabbed onto Max’s. She began to look uneasy, and her posture stiffened as they moved to the lineup.

Chloe was somewhat taken aback. Max had always been a bit insecure, but it looked especially bad now. She hated to see her like this; anyone as awesome, funny, loyal, badass, and pretty as Max shouldn’t ever have reason to doubt herself. Attempting to comfort her, Chloe decided to pull Max a bit closer and put an arm around her. Rather, she felt Max stiffen, and noticed her scanning their surroundings.

_OK, something’s bugging her. Is it me?_ “What’s wrong, Max?”

“Chloe, I feel like people are looking at us…” Max half-whispered.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Who? Why would they be looking at us?”

“Just, people. I think because we’re, you know, together.” Max looked down at the ground, and suddenly it hit Chloe. _Oh, shit._

“Hey, we’re alright, Bat Max. People here have their own crap to worry about. Like their brats. Or whyever the hell they wore socks with sandals.” Max nodded slowly. “Besides, Arcadia Bay definitely isn’t Portland, and Rachel and I were okay.”

“Right… I’m still kind of new to the whole girlfriend thing.”

“You’ll get it.” Chloe leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, and Max finally relaxed and smiled. _That’s more like it._

Before long the two of them paid their admission, and were off exploring. Chloe found herself being yanked in almost every direction by Max, who was constantly finding new photo opportunities in the garden. Not that she could blame her, the place was absolutely breathtaking. While she would have killed for a joint or even just a cigarette, even she wasn’t so cynical she couldn’t appreciate the beauty of everything around her; both the garden, and seeing Max in full on photo geek mode. For a while, the two didn’t even seem to notice the passage of time, or the clouds forming above them.

It wasn’t until Chloe felt something on her cheek that she noticed that most of the tourists had already left. She looked up, and felt more droplets. Her signature grin spread across her face. Chloe loved the rain, and she couldn’t figure out what the hell was wrong with everyone that they were trying to get away from it.

By this point they had made their way to a particularly impressive cherry blossom tree, and Max was busy trying to figure out the best way to shoot it. As she waited for Max, she enjoyed the feeling of the rain soaking her, and carefully examined the branches of the tree. When Max had finally finished, a smirk crept across Chloe’s face. “Hey, hippie, c’mere.” She grabbed Max’s hand, and led her to a spot under the tree.

“Don’t tell me we’re going to sit under here while you read me poems. I might just go into diabetic shock.” Max playfully grinned at Chloe.

“Shut it, I haven’t gone that soft. No, we’re going to get a better seat.” Chloe pointed up to a branch on the tree. Max immediately shook her head.

“Chloe, we’re going to get thrown out!”

“Really, Super Max? From the same girl who sneaks around campus all night with me? Besides, you even said your head isn’t doing that bad.” When she saw the hesitancy still in Max’s face, she knew it was time for extreme measures. “Come onnn….” She whined, putting on her best pout.

It didn’t take long for the pouty face to eat away at Max’s resolve. “Fine, let’s do it.”

“Sweet. I win again!” Chloe said as she placed her foot where the trunk began to split off. Grabbing a branch with her hand, she hoisted herself up to the perch. Max was still struggling to try and get off the ground. She smirked. She was always the better climber of the two.

“Hurry up, Caulfield!” Chloe called down to her.

“Shut up, Chloe! Short legs, remember?” Max replied as she finally climbed up to the split in the trunk.

With a bit of struggle (and a bit of help from Chloe) she finally made it up to the branch. If the cherry blossoms were gorgeous when they saw them from a distance, they were absolutely breathtaking from the inside of the tree. The two of them were still damp and had gotten a bit cold so they huddled close together for warmth. For a while, the girls didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to. Chloe liked teasing and joking with Max, but she’d come to appreciate just enjoying her now-girlfriend’s presence near her. Being perched on a branch meant they didn’t quite have the space to cuddle, but for now it was good enough to have her arm around Max, listening to the sound of the rain against the blossoms.

Max was the first to break the silence. “You know, this a pretty epic first date. I’m a little surprised no one’s told us to get down yet.”

Chloe smiled. “A bit of rain, and all the tourists get scared.”

“I guess they must have _wet_ themselves.” Chloe mock-groaned at Max’s bad joke, before pulling her closer.

“Well, since we probably have a bit longer before we get discovered and yelled at, how about one of your selfies?”

Max looked torn. Chloe didn’t need to be a photography expert to know a drop from this height would be bad for the camera, but she also knew that Max couldn’t resist a good shot.

“Okay, but you better not do something ‘hilarious’ to make me drop the camera!”

“It’s not my fault I’m hilarious,” she replied.

“Chloe Elizabeth Price, I’m cereal.” Max said sternly.

“You know using my full name and then ‘I’m cereal’ doesn’t work, right?” Chloe smirked.

“Just shut up and say cheese!” Max retorted as she leaned into Chloe’s shoulder.


	7. Spoilers for Blade Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's insecurities surface, and hint that there might be something she isn't telling Chloe. Chloe attempts to convince Max of the proper interpretation of her favorite movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! Things happened, and I ended up rewriting the whole chapter, which kind of put me off schedule. Updates might be a bit slower for a bit, but I have every intention of finishing this up! :)

Chloe didn’t have any idea where she was supposed to be going. They were asked to leave the garden, since apparently the staff couldn’t appreciate an awesome idea when they saw it. A few apologies from Max and middle fingers from Chloe later, and they were driving about aimlessly, trying to find a good spot to eat. Finally settling on a diner (mostly because Chloe was going through Two Whales withdrawal), they pulled in, grabbed a booth, and ordered.

Chloe had just about finished her burger as Max was still nibbling away at hers. With the help of her pouty face, she also managed to score a few extra french fries from Max’s plate. “I swear, Chloe, you’re literally an Anaconda or something.”

“Ew. Max has a lizard fetish.”

“Really, Chloe?” Max groaned. “Seriously, how is it even possible for you to eat so fast?”  
  
“Maybe you just eat really slow.” Chloe smirked as she popped another of Max’s fries into her mouth.

“Yeah, because that’s the _proper_ way to eat.”

“Proper way to eat, huh? Gonna show me later?” Chloe smirked flirtatiously.

“Um, what?”

Chloe let out an exaggerated sigh. “Nevermind, Max. I’ll tell you when you grow up.”

“Tell me what? Come on, Chloe.” Max pleaded.

“Proper way to _eat_? Show me?” When Max still didn’t get it, Chloe parted two fingers and stuck her tongue between them. A look of realization dawned on Max’s face, and she turned bright red.

“For cereal, Chloe? And _I’m_ the one who needs to grow up?”

“Yup!” Chloe announced as she got up. “Just going to run out for a smoke, try not to take forever to finish up.” She missed Max sticking her tongue out at her as she stepped out of the restaurant. Chloe welcomed the chance to get out for a bit. Partially because it had been too damn long since she had her fix, and partially because if the conversation kept going down its current path she might have just jumped Max right in the middle of the diner.

When she came back a few minutes later, Max had actually finished her food, but looked somewhat distracted. Her expression was fixed in deep thought.

“Seriously? I was only gone a couple minutes. What’s up, babe?” She asked, sitting back down in the booth.

Max looked over at her. “I’ve been thinking, Chloe.” As though she was anticipating Chloe’s tendency to anticipate the worst to kick in, Max took her hand. “Do you think I’ll actually be able to get in to a good photography program when I’m finished at Blackwell?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Where’d this come from? Don’t tell me you’re actually thinking about school instead of how your hot girlfriend took you on the best date ever.”

“Come on, Chloe. Just answer the question.”

“Are you kidding me, Caulfield? Your photos are hella good. Everything you take a picture of looks so beautiful. I mean, having a hot muse helps,” a smirk spread across Chloe’s face as Max let out an audible groan, “but seriously. I don’t really know about schools with photography or whatever, but between your skills and Blackwell, you could probably go anywhere in the fucking country.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Chloe. Blackwell’s reputation isn’t so great any more, after everything. My photos are okay and I’m sure somewhere will take me, but it’s not that easy. Even Victoria said she was having trouble with some of her applications.”

Chloe resisted the urge to make gagging noises. Chloe already hated the fact that for some reason Max couldn’t see how great she actually was. Comparing herself negatively to Victoria fucking Chase of all people, though? That was a whole new level of bullshit. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s not because Queen Victoria isn’t as great as she thinks she is. Seriously, Max, you’re way better at this stuff than you think you are.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I’m good enough to get in anywhere I want. My GPA actually isn’t that great.”

“Fuck your GPA then! Show them your pictures!” Chloe pounded on the table for emphasis. “Max, whatever happens, you’re going to kick ass at it. You’ve got choices. You’re going to become a famous photographer for magazines or something, and you’re going to go places. You have a future. You’re not going to get swallowed by some shithole of a town on the ocean.” Chloe tried her best to disguise the jealousy and sadness that crept into her voice as she continued. _At least one of us needs to be able to get free of Arcadia Bay. It sure as hell isn’t like I’ve got much of a chance to do it._

“It’s more complicated than that, Chloe.” Max bit her lip, and looked like she was struggling with how to phrase what she wanted to say next.

“It’s only complicated because you’re making it that way, Maximus. Just freaking pick something! Tell me where you imagine yourself going to school, and what you’re doing there. I know you’ve thought about it.” Chloe pressed Max, hoping to inspire some confidence from her.

“Maybe New York? Seattle? Portland might be kind of nice too. I mean, it’s been really great here so far.” It was obvious Max was starting to look a bit nervous. “Really, the place doesn’t matter that much, and I haven’t thought about it that specifically. It’s not the only thing I’m considering, though. There’s just other things that I-”

“C’mon, Caulfield.” Chloe interrupted. “Stop with the wishy washy stuff! Tell me where you’re at and what you’re doing there! No more of this ‘I’m not good enough for it’ because you and I both know that’s bull-”

Suddenly, Chloe’s coke spilled over into her lap, eliciting a shocked expression from Max. “Holy shit that’s cold!”

“Wowsers, Chloe. I always thought you were more graceful than that.” Max grinned.

“I still am! Now give me your napkins already.” Chloe grumbled as she snatched them from Max’s hand. _What the hell? I seriously thought I left my drink over there…_ “Thanks for the rewind, by the way,” Chloe pouted.

“Hey, I already saved you from a broken wrist earlier today! I think I’m allowed to let the little things happen for a bit of entertainment.”

“When the hell did Max Caulfield start getting a mean streak?” Chloe whined as she piled the wet napkins onto her plate.”

“When it started being funny.” Max grinned mischievously.

“You know you’re stuck in the same room with me all night, right Mad Max?” Chloe smirked as she leaned over the table.

Max leaned over and gave her a quick peck. “Oh please, like you could ever stay angry at me.”

“Please. Your cuteness doesn’t go that far.” It was a lie. Max could have dumped the drink onto her head and she still probably would have let her get away with it. All she’d have to do is flash that stupid little smile of hers that wrinkled her nose in the cutest way and Chloe would just be left gazing at her like some dopey teenager nursing her first crush. Chloe knew the whole thing was kind of lame. After all, Max wasn’t her first by a long shot. Between their history and the sense of long-overdue fulfillment, though, all it took for Chloe to be rendered helpless were blue eyes, freckles, and that smile. Not that she'd ever say it out loud, because she's still got an image to maintain.

Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Max’s “So, are we going to get the bill and go back, then? I imagine you probably want to get out of those clothes.”

“Is that an invitation Max Factor?”

“Chloe!”

She smirked. “Okay, I’ll wait until we’re back at the hotel before I really start turning on the charm. I know you can’t resist it.” Max just groaned in response as she put down a twenty on the table.

\---

“Jesus, Caulfield, would you hold still for just a minute? You’re gonna make me fuck up.” Chloe scolded as she held onto Max’s foot tighter.

“Sorry, you know how ticklish I am. You did okay on the other foot, though.” Max wiggled her toes, which were painted the same electric blue as Chloe’s.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Chloe grumbled as she kept painting. “So what are we going to do after this? More movies?” Movie nights were a little bit low key by Chloe’s usual standards, in that she didn’t end up drunk, or high, or punching something. Still, the prospect of cuddling with Max was enough to convince her low key wasn’t always a bad thing.

“Well, we could always watch Juno.”  
  
Chloe snorted. “Are you fucking kidding me, Caulfield? You really are hipster trash.”  
  
“I thought it was a cute movie.” Max protested.

“Sorry, all I heard was ‘NPR, Pitchfork, and The Postal Mumfords.’” Chloe teased.  
  
“Well I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas!”

“How about Blade Runner?” Chloe suggested as she finished up. “But you have to stay up for the whole thing this time!”

Max looked like she hesitated for a second before answering. “Sure, Blade Runner sounds good.”

“Sweet! And done!” Chloe blew on Max’s toes, which earned more giggling. “Seriously, Spider Max? Blowing tickles you now?”

“Just get the movie started already!”

Chloe lazily got up to grab her laptop. “Not kidding about you needing to stay up.”

“Then stop being so comfortable to lay on. You can’t blame me for falling asleep.”

“Sorry I’m such an awesome girlfriend, then. And mattress, apparently.” Chloe bragged as she jumped into bed beside her and positioned the laptop at the foot of the bed. Almost as soon as she had gotten into bed, Max had her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection and a leg resting in top of her. Chloe draped an arm around Max’s shoulder, and absent-mindedly traced circles on her back with her fingers. “So Max, is tonight the night you finally admit that Deckard’s a replicant?”

She felt Max groan. “If he actually was, I would.”

“And this is why I’m making you stay awake for the whole thing.” Chloe teased. “Seriously, Maximus, pay attention to those paper animal thingies. That’s how you know.”

Max didn’t respond, and instead just shook her head against Chloe’s chest. _She knows I’m right. Dork._ The two just cuddled and watched the movie for a while, Chloe taking the time to point out when Max _really_ needed to be paying attention. It wasn’t really in Chloe’s nature to really keep still or quiet for any length of time, which made a movie like Blade Runner perfect for her.

At least until it got to the end. As the movie came to Roy’s “Tears in the Rain” speech, Chloe suddenly sniffled. _Shit._ “Chloe?”

“Yeah, Max?” she responded in a shaky voice.

Max looked up at her face. “Chloe, are you crying?”

“Come on Max, you know I cry at that damn speech every time. It like, does something to me.” Chloe stammered. “I know, that’s totally great for my punk cred.”

“Relax, Chloe, it’s not like you haven’t cried in front of me before.” Max spoke as she dabbed Chloe’s eyes with her t-shirt.

“Yeah, but it’s still weird when it’s weak shit like a robot speech that makes me do it.”

“It’s okay, your secret’s safe with me.” Max smiled and kissed her cheeks where the tears had fallen. There was something about the tenderness in Max’s gesture that touched something in Chloe, and she pulled her into a kiss. Chloe knew she was tough, but it felt good that she didn’t always have to prove it to Max. She could be relaxed, and even enjoy all the sappy crap she tried to stay away from. Maybe she could even be vulnerable. Maybe.

By the time the end credits started to roll, Max yawned and nestled closer into Chloe’s side. “Congratulations Max, you stayed up for a whole movie!” Chloe joked as she kissed the top of her head. “You can admit I was right about Deckard any time now.”

“Still not convinced.” Max responded sleepily.

“Ugh! Did you even pay any attention to those paper animals?”

“Sorry Chlo.” Max murmured as she planted a kiss on Chloe’s collarbone. “I was a bit distracted.”

Chloe threw up her arms in frustration. “Even after I pointed out all the spots you were supposed to me paying attention to, Maximus? We’re gonna watch this again someday, and I’ll prove how hella wrong you are. Don’t think that you can get away with it just because you’re all cute and shit.”

Max giggled. “You think I’m cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just said it. Don’t let it go to your head.” Chloe shut the laptop, leaving the two of them alone in the darkness. She rolled over onto her side, and pulled Max closer to her. The moonlight was shining through their window, and caught Max’s face in just the right way for Chloe to see her deep blue eyes. Even if the relationship was only a day old, things felt special. For the first time since Rachel, Chloe wanted to start thinking about what was ahead, instead of how screwed up things were before.

Chloe hugged Max close and felt arms drape over her neck as Max leaned in to kiss her. She felt Max gasp as she nipped at her lower lip before pulling away. She relished in her ability to draw those little reactions from Max. They just made her that much more irresistible. She threw back the covers; holding Max in her arms gave her all the warmth that she needed. _She’s making me so god damned soft, and I don’t give a shit._

“You’re good at first dates Chloe.” Max mumbled as she rested her head in her preferred sleeping spot underneath Chloe’s chin.

“You too, Max.”


	8. Something Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max follows up on an uncomfortable conversation from the night before, and Chloe tries to deal with her anger in a more productive way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO LIFE! Sorry for the big delay, everyone. Some things came up that completely sapped my motivation for any sort of writing amongst other things, but after feeling good and doing some other writing, I didn't want to leave this unfinished!
> 
> So, after all the "holy crap" that was episode 5, I guess this is now officially an AU fic where Max somehow managed to save both the bay and Chloe; there's too much written for it to be an easy retcon. Either way, even though it's been a while, I hope you will still enjoy road trip. :D

Chloe had already loaded up half of her plate with bacon when she noticed Max was trying to decide whether she wanted pancakes or waffles. She kissed Max on the cheek as reached over her to fill the rest of her plate with pancakes. “Christ, hurry up Caulfield. I’m going to be finished my first plate by the time you’re done figuring out what the hell you want.”

“You’re going to be dead from a heart attack by the time I figure out what I want.” Max chided as she watched Chloe drench her pancakes and bacon in syrup. “Who actually puts maple syrup on bacon anyways? Gross.”

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it. Sweet and salty is a hella good combination.” Chloe smirked as she offered a piece of bacon to Max. She immediately started shaking her head. “Fine. Be an unadventurous loser.” She teased as she popped the bacon into her mouth.

“A loser who’ll still be alive when I’m fifty!” Max shot back as she made her way to the fruit trays. Chloe grabbed them a table on the edge of the dining room. The continental breakfast wasn’t exactly going to have nicer food than any of the hipster breakfast joints they had around, but there was no fucking way Chloe was going to wait in line for two hours to get served eggs benny by some dude with a man-bun. As Max finished gathering up her breakfast, Chloe motioned her to sit beside her, giving her a squeeze before digging in to her pile of meat.

“So Max,” Chloe spoke inbetween mouthfuls of food. “What’s the plan for today? I’m still letting you pick. Don’t want to choose something that’s going to almost kill you again.”

“You don’t still feel bad about that, do you?” Max asked as she rested a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I wasn’t going to die, you know. After what I’ve been though, I’m pretty sure a concussion isn’t going to stop me.”

“Sorry. Just… you know how I get. As long as I’m around, nothing better hurt you.”

“It didn’t.” Max smiled. “But if you’re letting me pick again, I _really_ want to head down to Powell’s. “

“Consider it done!” Chloe responded as she finished the last bite of her pancakes. “After I get another plate.” She grinned as Max just shook her head at her. She just didn’t understand how to indulge on vacation. Loading up with more bacon, she turned to look at Max nibbling away at her waffle. Shit, even when she was just eating, Max Caulfield still found a way to be achingly adorable. Chloe was never this sappy; maybe with Rachel sure, but there was something about Max that did things to her. Maybe it was the familiarity the two of them shared. Maybe it was the fact that Max had the most ridiculously kissable lips. Whatever it was, Chloe found herself staring over the breakfast buffet like a total idiot at her girlfriend?

“Hey, are you going to get moving?” A man’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “You’re blocking the sausage.”

“Whatever, dude.” Chloe muttered as she grabbed a few sausages before moving on back to the table. She set her plate down beside Max, and hugged her from behind.

“Geeze Chloe, are you sure that we shouldn’t be calling you the dork instead?” Max giggled.

“Shut up, dork. Like you’re complaining at all.” Chloe grinned.

“Nope!” Max chirped as she pulled her chair a bit closer to Chloe, who was already intent on devouring her latest syrup-drenched plate.

A few moments later, Max broke the silence. “So, Chloe, remember what we were talking about last night?”

“About Deckard? You mean you’ve finally seen the light?”

Max shook her head. “No, when we were at dinner.”

Chloe cautiously raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What about it?”

Max took a moment before continuing. “Last night… you were pressing me about why I was so indecisive about where it was that I wanted to go to school.” Chloe nodded. “And then I told you that there were other factors I was considering.”

“Yeah? What’s up, Supermax?”

She grabbed Chloe’s hand and smiled. “Right now, you need to know that whatever place I decide on, I want you there with me. Especially now.”

Chloe clutched Max’s hand close and kissed it. “Shit, Max. You know I’m never leaving you right?” She laughed uneasily. “Is that seriously all it is?”

Max shook her head, and Chloe felt her muscles tighten. “Chloe, if we ended up in another town, what would you do?”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “I dunno. I figure all these hipster-ass places with good photography schools would have a fuckton of artsy types looking to buy weed. God knows I could probably find a better supplier than Frank fucking Bowers.”

“That’s what I mean though, Chloe.” Max’s voice began to get a bit shakier, as though she was afraid of what might be coming. “Is that really what you want to do for the rest of your life?”

Chloe suddenly dropped Max’s hand. “Look Max, if you have something you want to say, then just say it.”

Max swallowed. “Chloe, when I was in your room way back when we first started seeing each other again, I saw your report card at Blackwell.” Chloe was about to protest, but Max cut her off. “Please Chloe, just let me say my piece. I saw what you got in art, and I know you would have done even better if you hadn’t been going through so much shit. I remember the art projects you used to bring over when we were little Chloe – you were incredible! And I bet you still are.”

Chloe smirked. “They were pretty alright, weren’t they? Too bad it’s been so fucking long since I’ve actually picked up anything to sketch.”

Max grabbed onto Chloe’s forearm. “That’s what I mean, Chloe. You could start again. I know you dropped out, but I bet you could put together a ridiculously good portfolio if you wanted to! Then there’d have to be someplace willing to take you. Or maybe you could even do freelance. I don’t know, just _something_.”

“The fuck do you mean, just something?” Chloe shot back, feeling the blood rush to her face.

“Chloe, I want you with me wherever I go, but I don’t want you to think you have to spend the rest of your life selling pot for sketchy guys like Frank.” She pleaded.

“Look, Max, all that art hippie shit I used to do? That was way back when. Back before everyone decided to ditch me. This is who I am now, sorry if you think you’re too good to be dating some fucking pusher all of a sudden.” She glared. “Could have mentioned that while I was pouring my guts out the other night.”

“Chloe, that’s not fair.” Max’s breath hitching on the last words. “Please, I’m not trying to say you’re not good enough for me. You’re one of the toughest, bravest people I’ve ever known. You’re more than good enough for me.” She pleaded. “But I just… I’d feel like I was holding you back, Chloe. You have so much talent and so many great things to offer, and you shouldn’t just put that away because I want you to stay with me. And I know you can’t tell me there isn’t a part of you that wants something more for you, too.”

Chloe clenched her teeth. She was torn between wanting to understand what Max was trying to say, and the anger that had become her shield for so much of her life. The latter was especially hard to ignore, as at this point it had almost become a reflex for Chloe. Still, she didn’t want to hurt Max. She _never_ wanted to hurt Max.

“Max… I’m sorry. I was being a total asshole with what I said.” She paused. “I just, I just have to get out for a bit, okay? I’ll text you when, alright?” Max nodded, and Chloe gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the hotel. As soon as she was out in fresh air, she frantically dug around in her pockets for a cigarette. She had been more annoyed with herself for throwing out the joints earlier, but for now a cigarette was _something._

She fumbled with her lighter as she lit it up, and took her first drag. She felt her muscles relaxing somewhat, but it didn’t completely send the angry thoughts away. She started walking, trying to put some space between herself and the hotel. _Who the fuck does Max think she is? Does she actually think she’d be doing any fucking better than I am if it was her dad that died? If it was me that abandoned her to live in some pretentious-ass city hours away? Like it’s so easy to move on and pursue your favorite arts bullshit when you don’t have magic powers that let you go back and save you from all of your fuckups._

She took another drag, and tried to calm herself. _Look, you know Max isn’t saying it’s easy. But she has a point. You seriously think working with someone else is another city is going to be any better than working with Frank? You think you actually want to be selling weed when you’re forty? She’s also right about what you did. If you weren’t being your usual self-hating fuckup self, you’d remember you were actually okay at art._

Walking for a couple of more blocks as she finished her cigarette, she leaned against a brick wall, and closed her eyes. She focused on her breathing, inhaling for three seconds, then exhaling for three. She remembered the relaxation exercises Max taught her when she was sure she’d never stop losing it over Rachel, and tried to practice them now.

“Hey, blue, you’d be prettier if you smiled!” A blonde man called out to Chloe as he approached. She responded by spitting on the ground and flipping him off.

“Fucking bitch, can’t a guy say hi?”

“Yeah, fuck you too, dickhead.” Chloe called out after him. It was oddly therapeutic to be angry at someone who wasn’t Max. Returning to her breathing exercises for a few more minutes, she finally felt herself relax for the most part. Still, at this point, she was already a good ways away from the hotel, so she finally kept walking. She made note of a camera store that Max might like to check out once things had calmed down, and scanned a sketchy looking convenience store to see if anyone might be selling. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like there was.

After a few blocks, she came across a tattoo shop. It looked like a street shop; nothing fancy or anything, but she had planned on getting something done while she was here, so it at least seemed like it was worth checking out the flash to make sure they wouldn’t fuck it up.

As it turned out, they did do walk-ins, and the pictures of the work on display looked decent. The place certainly looked good enough to handle the Portland city flag. Chloe texted Max to meet her there in about two hours. The artist, a heavyset bearded guy, wasn’t exactly much for conversation, which was fine as far as Chloe was concerned. It felt a little bit awkward to be making conversation with a dude you didn’t know when you were sitting there without a top.

Chloe immediately winced once he started on the tattoo. The arm hadn’t been much trouble for her, so she never believed people when they talked about how much getting the ribs done hurt. The correct answer? A lot. She looked down at the spot as the artist worked. She always thought it was so impressive how they were able to see what they were doing underneath all the ink that rushed onto the surface, let alone the fact they did it with a fucking needle, and that this was an average-at-best-shop. Some of the shit these artists were capable of really was incredible. Especially when you got into the artists who did custom pieces; it would have been so cool to design something like that!

After just over an hour and a half, Chloe took a look at the tattoo before it got bandaged. It was a bit wonky in the middle, but that came with the territory of trying to get a quick tattoo. The most important thing to her was that it was a memento.

After she finished paying for the tattoo, she walked out of the shop, to find Max heading over. “Max!” Chloe called out as she ran over and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. She winced a bit when she returned it. “Ow, sorry, watch the ribs.”

“That’s where you got it? Max asked?

“Yup!” Chloe grinned. “I’ll be sure to show you later tonight.”

Max smiled a bit, when Chloe tilted her head up. “Hey, like I said, I know I was totally being an asshole earlier, and I’m sorry.” She sighed. “It’s so easy to just get angry all the time when that’s what you’re used to doing. And I know that isn’t an excuse, but I’ve been thinking about it and-“

“Chloe, it’s okay.” Max cradled her cheek in her hand. “Apology accepted. We can talk about it later, if you want.”

Chloe nodded her head, and took Max’s hand in hers. “Powell’s?”

Max smiled. “Powell’s.”


End file.
